Pokemon Adventures: Runaways
by YellowFan98
Summary: AU. What if when Silver and Blue escaped from the Masked man they didn't go to Kanto? What if they went somewhere else instead... Full summary inside! If you're interested please read the full summary!


Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon would I be writing fanfics? No, I wouldn't.

Full Summary: In most fanfics revolving around Blue and Silver escaping the masked man, it assumes that they go towards Kanto in some way, where they part ways and Blue goes off to that disused radio station and Silver does whatever it was he did during the Red, Blue and Green arcs. In this fanfic we explore the possibility that maybe they turned the other way, and went to New Bark Town instead, before going half way around Johto and going to Hoenn, deciding to try to get as far away from Johto as possible, and, of course, they meet a few friends along the way, some very, familiar friends...

Lights shone down on the outside, the large search lights were being moved by people wearing masks, and while they were doing this they were telling eachother that 'Someone has escaped'

Two young children, also wearing masks, where behind the building.

"This is our only chance to run away." One of them said, this one was wearing a black dress and had long brown hair.

"Ready?" She asked, "Let's try getting these masks off before we escape." The girl suggested.

"Silver, are you okay?" She asked.

"Just as I thought, his weakness was today!" The girl said, quietly but happily, she looked down at the mask that was now in her hands. She then looked up at the other childs face.

"So this is what you look like!" She said, before remembering the situation, "We must hurry."

The girl pulled out a map, "Now, let's check the route again, now we're here." she pointed to where they were on the map.

"We've finally gotten out of the building, but psychic Pokemon have put a barrier surrounding the area!"

"The only place to get past it is..." She pulled off a manhole covering from the ground. "Here!"

"An underground passageway!" She stated.

"But that's all I know.." She said, and they started to climb down the ladder leading down.

"The underground route is too complex, I have no idea how to navigate it!" She said, "But I suspect we'll still have to bypass his room at some point."

"There they are!" A voice yelled from behind them.

"Over there! Get them!" The voice yelled.

"Gotch'ya!" One of them called as they spotted the girl.

"Don't let them see your face!" The girl instructed.

"Meowth, Scratch!" One of them yelled.

"Houndour, Ember!" Another commanded.

"Natu, Psychic!" A third one demanded.

"Eevee, Bite!" The last one told her Pokemon.

The boy ran in front of the girl and took the attacks, the girl yelled his name, and banged hard on the wall, the wall broke and steam filled it, blinding the purseuers.

"Not to worry, I saw where they went." One of them told he others, and they gave chase again.

The purseurs turned a corner and crashed into a wall.

"A dead end!" One of the exclaimed.

"Are you sure you saw them come this way?" one of them asked another.

"Of course!" The other replied. "Let's check the other paths."

The purseurs turned back, and the 'Dead end' deflated itself, showing that it wasn't a wall, and that it was, in fact, a Jigglypuff.

"Yes! We should be safe now!" The girl told the boy. "Because I think we're near the exit."  
>They turned a corner and saw an ice sculpture of a man wearing a mask, their persuers and themselves.<p>

"Oh. Scared me then, these are just ice sculptures." The girl told her companion, examining her ice sculpture self. "This must be that mans room."

"Blue. We don't know where he's hiding, he could be nearby." The boy said, a panicked expression on his face.

"Yeah, very near indeed." The girl, Blue, replied. "He's sleeping on the other side of that curtain."

"EH?" The other child exclaimed in shock.

"But don't worry, he can't move a limb today." Blue told the boy. "That man becomes weak once every few months, and according to my calculations, that's today."

"We can't just go away like that ... hmmm." The girl said quietly, "Hohoho! We'll need mementos!"

She picked up two feathers, one was all different colours and the other was a silvery blue.

Then they started to run again, past the mans room until they came to a dark corridor with light at the end.

"See that light?" Blue asked, "We're home free!"

"The outside world!"

A/N: So, that's the prologue, taken directly from Pokemon Special round 268 word for word (Except for Silvers commentry, I thought you could do without that!) I've had this idea for a while now, and I've finally written it :) 


End file.
